


darling tonight, i've got you in my sights

by liamandzayn



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec, Clubbing, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Top Magnus, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamandzayn/pseuds/liamandzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>_<br/>Magnus nips at Alec’s perspiring, over heated flesh with an enthusiastic mouth, tongue flicking out to lap at the subtle rivulets of sweat and his groan reverberates through Alec, deep and intoxicating. His agile fingers stray under the hem of Alec’s shirt, sweeping blistering trails of fire across his abdomen, muscles quivering and tensing under the numbing ministrations. The pure skin on skin contact is devastatingly stunning, <em>by the Angel,</em> and Alec clenches his teeth to smother his cry, head tumbling back onto Magnus’ shoulder.<br/>_</p><p>(clubbing and some sexy dancing leads to some hot, rather filthy sex.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	darling tonight, i've got you in my sights

**Author's Note:**

> what can i say, **more** smut. it's all i write and i love it which i guess makes me a huge perv.  
>  anyways, i hope you enjoy!
> 
> (disclaimer: characters aren't mine, this is just for fandom enjoyment.)  
> ~also no beta so there will most likely be some mistakes, sorry~

Music blares from the speakers, raucous and obnoxious, a song that is unfamiliar to Alec, yet the beat still thunders through his veins and jolts up his spine like an electrical current. The lights are furiously bright, flashing beams of red, purple and blue to illuminate the mass of sweaty, gyrating bodies swarming about the dance floor. Those random, faceless strangers bump into Alec; stray, wild limbs collide with his shoulders, his back, and he grits his teeth as casual irritation flickers in the back of his mind. All he wants to do is find Magnus. But his boyfriend has left him, alone and awkwardly out of his depths in the heart of the intoxicated throng of people, when he disappeared some time ago to retrieve drinks for both of them.

Alec knows he should be dancing, should be doing _something_ other than standing motionless in the middle of a heaving club, gawping like a fish out of water and feeling like a self-conscious fool, but he doesn’t know how to _move_ his body with casual assuredness like everyone else. 

Thus Alec finds himself studying, with quiet, determined focus, the neighbouring dancers circulating around him, his eyes skimming over the grinding, rolling, swaying movements of their bodies and cataloguing each motion into his brain. He’s fully aware that he isn’t as graceful as Jace, that he doesn’t possess any of the rhythm Izzy naturally has, yet Alec yearns to lose himself in the horde of partygoers, to slip under the throbbing base of the music and to no longer feel so gangly and lumbering in his own skin. 

Cautiously, feeling immensely embarrassed and unsure, Alec begins to mimic the movements he observed, shifting his hips from left to right in small circles, leaving his hands to hang loose and natural at his sides. He sways slightly, allowing whatever music is playing to guide his hips and roll through his limbs.

After some time, Alec’s confidence gradually increases, he’s no longer convinced he sticks out like a sore thumb but rather blends in well with the other dancers milling around him. There’s a fine tear of sweat crawling down over his Adam’s apple, settling in the dip between his clavicles and yet Alec feels brilliantly alive with the thumping beat washing over his body and he willingly flows with the tide.

 _“Alexander,”_ the damp word is breathed onto the back of Alec’s neck, startling him for a brief moment and he can’t suppress the shiver that judders along his spine at the wonderment and longing adhered to those few syllables. 

Magnus’ hand grasps at Alec’s shoulder, as the other one weaves around to clutch at the Shadowhunter’s waist with scarcely contained urgency buzzing in his fingertips. He crowds up against Alec; chest stamped firm and fierce along the contours of his back, and Magnus tilts his head to trace his nose along the tantalizing slither of skin peeking out above Alec’s maroon shirt. Alec whimpers faintly and entangles his fingers with Magnus’ to ensure he can’t get away.

The warlock is practically radiating with infectious heat, and Alec feels like he is drowning in it, like he can barely breathe through the hot tendrils winding around his throat, heady and irresistible. Soon enough, they start to move, languid and sensual grinds of their hips in blissful synchrony and Alec _knows_ their bodies were created to fit together perfectly, just like this, that it proves they are meant to be. 

Magnus nips at Alec’s perspiring, over heated flesh with an enthusiastic mouth, tongue flicking out to lap at the subtle rivulets of sweat and his groan reverberates through Alec, deep and intoxicating. His agile fingers stray under the hem of Alec’s shirt, sweeping blistering trails of fire across his abdomen, muscles quivering and tensing under the numbing ministrations. The pure skin on skin contact is devastatingly stunning, _by the Angel,_ and Alec clenches his teeth to smother his cry, head tumbling back onto Magnus’ shoulder.

Alec grinds his ass against Magnus’ crotch, deliberate and tempting swirls of his hips, his wickedly tight and restricting jeans mapping out the hard lines of Magnus’ straining cock. The warlock attaches his lips onto the bared tendons of Alec’s neck, suckling at his pulse point with vibrant fervour, nipping gentle teeth over the skin and Alec positively keens. 

Every purposeful jerk of his hips is answered with the equally enticing thrusts of Magnus’ dick over the swell of Alec’s ass, pushing and pulling roughly at the Shadowhunter’s skin with impatient, needy fingers. Alec’s mouth hangs wide open, the perfect vision of unabashed need, debauched and obscenely turned on. He almost feels like he’s suffocating on his own desire, he’s too hot; it’s all too much, his bones itch and tremble underneath his skin and Alec can feel every beautiful, torturous inch of Magnus’ lithe body rolling against him. 

“ _Christ,_ I need to fuck you, Alexander,” Magnus bites the words into Alec’s earlobe and the frenzied desperation in his voice has intense arousal flickering and churning in the pit of Alec’s stomach. “Home- now- please,” the warlock implores between open mouthed kisses seared into Alec’s neck.

Alec nods, impassioned and restless, his head feeling heavy and stuffed full with cotton, like he’s been drinking all night when in fact he’s completely sober. Magnus tends to have that affect on him. “Let’s go,” Alec murmurs into the sensitive, clammy skin behind Magnus’ ear, the words thick on his tongue and he slips his hand into Magnus’, whisking them out of the club like a man on a mission.

~~

“Touch yourself for me, love,” Magnus purrs once they are both finally, gloriously naked, bodies intertwined on the cool, silk sheets. “Let me see those gorgeous hands on your cock.”

“Nngh,” is the intelligible, sophisticated response from Alec. He blushes from head to toe, a dainty scarlet staining his skin, and he _wants_ to, he wants to be confident, sexy, alluring, but he still needs Magnus’ guidance.

Almost as if he can read Alec’s mind, Magnus soothes him with soft, reassuring lips, kissing away his embarrassment with a poignant tenderness that shakes Alec to his core. By the Angel, he loves this man with everything that he is. “Only if you’re comfortable with that, my sweet,” Magnus whispers in hushed, private tones, running affectionate brushes of his fingertips up and down Alec’s back.

And that indisputable, fierce love Magnus has for Alec, his constant desire to always comfort and support him, encourages the Shadowhunter and he knows he wants to give his boyfriend this piece of pleasure.

Trailing a timid hand down the hollow dips of his abs, creeping over his happy trail nervously, Alec swallows audibly around the lingering shyness lodged in his throat as he gets closer and closer to his cock. Magnus never stops touching Alec though; feathery caresses tickle over fervid skin, invigorating kisses graze over Alec’s shoulder, his bicep.  
Alec seizes his half hard dick, giving it a few exploratory and tentative tugs. He massages the slit with evolving vigour, working himself up nice and slow, getting used to the feeling of being watched with such concentrated desire whilst he pleasures himself. 

Magnus’ stunned gasp alights something deep and burning inside of Alec, makes him feel wanted and cherished and, dare he think it, _beautiful_. So, with a renewed craving, Alec continues to jerk his cock with a stiff, fast grip, working his length with little finesse but vivid enthusiasm. 

It doesn’t take long for him to become fully hard, blood thumping and flooding to his dick and he captures a lustrous drop of precome with the pad of his thumb. A tremor racks through his body, a fiery vibration rattling his bones and curling his toes tight with pleasure. The heat in his gut coils and sweeps up his spine, arousal singing loud in his ears and Magnus’ searing gaze, sharp and focused wholly on Alec, spurs him on further. 

“So beautiful,” Magnus breathes around a groan, his long, mesmerizing fingers skirting over the head of his own dick instinctively. A soft grin colours his flushed face, utterly charming and sweet like spun sugar. “Does that feel good?” Magnus queries, voice dark with lust.

“Yeah,” Alec hisses, blunt teeth gnaw at his lips, tugging at the chapped flesh until he’s positive he has drawn blood. He thrusts upwards, higher, faster, harder, into his damp, scalding fist, crimson cock head peaking through the ring of fingers and oozing precome all over his skin. Both Magnus’ and Alec’s matching gasps echo throughout the room, creating a beautiful symphony along with the slick, saturated sounds of Alec’s cock. Caressing his balls with shaky fingertips, Alec squeezes his other feverish hand tighter, shuddering as the calloused texture of his skin amplifies the friction rubbing along his dick. He feels utterly filthy and on bright display. Yet Magnus’ wide, impassioned eyes, alive with emotion, stroke the niggling itch of self consciousness Alec feels until all he knows is _warmth, safety and Magnus._

“You’ve been so good, darling,” Magnus grins, smoothing hushed patterns over the sensitive skin of Alec’s inner thigh with his thumb, causing a dizzying flourish of excitement to course through Alec. “But I want you to suck me off now.”

Alec’s unmistakably willing and wanton cry is torn from his throat in response.

~~

Eager, swollen lips slide down Magnus’ cock, that thick, hot, throbbing length stretches Alec’s mouth wide open but not uncomfortably as he relishes the faint ache in his jaw, certain he’ll be able to detect the ghostly sensation lingering in the morning. Alec bobs up and down in a continuous, smooth motion; cheeks hollow with the force of his suctioning and he struggles to refrain from touching his own dick as he’s already so very close to coming.

His knees are cushioned by the soft material of the rug, but Alec could be kneeling on glass for all he cares, it’s not like he would notice, his attention focused pointedly on Magnus and the cock slipping down his throat. 

After a while, Alec pulls off, switching his attention to the inflamed, slightly painful looking head, slurping around the tip with reckless greed, devouring each and every bead of precome as he drowns in the heady, bittersweet taste of Magnus. It’s delightfully intoxicating and Alec resolutely understands the meaning of _cock slut_ with gleaming clarity as he flicks his tongue over Magnus’ slit, relentless with need.

Magnus scrapes dull nails across Alec’s scalp, silently begging for more whilst simultaneously pleading for Alec to end the teasing and the Shadowhunter simply groans around the bulging cock down his throat. He would happily suck his boyfriend off for hours if he could.

Gazing up at Magnus, plump lips suckling at the head, Alec blinks away a few stray tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, drinking up the breath-taking vision of stark naked desire carved onto Magnus’ face. It still shocks him sometimes that he, _Alec,_ is the cause of that look.

Magnus slips a careful finger in alongside his dick, stretching Alec’s lips further and the delicate burn that comes with it has unbelievable heat and desperation flaring through Alec’s veins. All he can imagine is that blistering stretch in another part of his body and he sways precariously where he’s kneeling on the rug as he’s blinded by staggering lust.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Magnus chants, eyes rolling back in his skull and he tugs at the dishevelled strands of Alec’s hair, beseeching and purring with palpable lust. “Okay, you need to stop before I come.”

Alec releases the warlock with a rather obscene slurp, resting his forehead against the groove of Magnus’ hip and he pants hotly into his skin. “Don’t you wanna come down my throat, babe? Or on my face?” He asks, a smug grin tugs at the corners of his mouth as he knows how beautifully flustered Magnus gets whenever Alec talks dirty (or attempts to, it still feels foreign to him sometimes to ask in explicit terms for what he wants, or to express what he wants to do to his boyfriend.)

Whining, Magnus closes a restricting fist around the base of his cock, staring down at Alec with a cocktail of pure hunger and awe brimming in his eyes. And to Alec it seems like Magnus can’t believe his luck, the fact that he has the Shadowhunter on his knees for him, telling him to spill down his throat. But Alec cannot fathom why Magnus- his ethereal, intelligent, witty warlock- would ever feel anything akin to fortunate to have him, whereas Alec thanks Raziel every day for the gift of Magnus in his life.

“Oh, my precious boy, we have all night for that,” Magnus’ teasing murmur snaps Alec’s attention back to the current situation. “First, I want to get my mouth on that beautiful ass of yours.”

~~

A serene whimper cascades from Alec’s lips, his throat constricting around _fuck, please, yes_ and Magnus’ tongue is unyielding and frenetic over his rim, lapping at the puckered muscle until it begins to loosen. That exquisite mouth sucks at Alec’s quivering hole, plucking winded gasps from his lungs, and Alec shoves back against Magnus’ face with timid hips, seeking more, more, more. The warlock groans in reply, digging hot, insatiable fingers harder into Alec’s ass cheeks, spreading him open.

Tongue fluttering across taut skin, Magnus delves deeper, spearing the tip in and out of Alec’s hole, pace rough and frenzied like he can’t get enough. Alec keens, back bowing elegantly as he resides on all fours in the middle of the bed, his limbs tense with blinding heat as speckles of perspiration trickle down his forehead and into his eyes.  
“Fuck,” Alec’s lips tremble around the curse, hips thrusting back to capture more of Magnus’ tongue, and he can taste the beginnings of his orgasm when he swallows down a cry.

“Not yet, Alexander,” Magnus’ breath tickles Alec’s rim, dark and hot. “You’re going to come riding my dick, okay?”

Whining loud and helpless into sheets beneath his face, Alec nods frantically, anticipation soaring through his body at the prospect. His ears strain to catch the sound of a bottle opening and the gurgle of a liquid being squeezed out. Alec can picture the spectacular vision with explicit clarity, of Magnus coating his sinful fingers until they’re shining and slippery and raring to slip inside him. Impatience laced with a sharp craving to be filled with such skilful and overwhelming fingers stirs low inside Alec’s gut.

Thankfully, Magnus starts to tease Alec’s already sloppy, open muscle with feathery brushes, biting the flesh of his ass between blunt teeth and slurps a brilliant, rosy mark onto Alec’s skin that screams _mine_. The Shadowhunter is a slave to the series of astounded curses that are wrenched from his lungs; the words caress softly over his straining forearms folded beneath his head.

“You’re such a tease,” he gasps, feeling delirious and desperate.

“Hmm,” Magnus agrees and Alec can hear the smirk in his tone. “And you love it, don’t you?” He punctuates the question with a swift finger breaching Alec’s hole, the faint sting of the stretch blends exquisitely with the urgent fire engulfing Alec’ body.

The exhilaration of the ache quickly morphs into pleasure, however, when Magnus curls his digit to skirt over Alec’s prostate, drawing languorous and tender circles over the hypersensitive bundle of nerves and Alec claws at the bed sheets wildly. A second finger eases in alongside the first and Alec already feels so wonderfully full at the intrusion, rocking back keen and impatient for Magnus’ cock.

By now, Alec is slack and debauched from the earlier mind numbing, spine melting rim job, thus Magnus doesn’t spend as long as he usually does stretching him open. He thrusts in and out, in and out, for a few hazy moments with teasing flourishes over Alec’s prostate, scissoring his fingers wide and vigorously as Alec squirms under the intensity of Magnus’ ministrations. It’s almost too much yet at the same time not enough. Alec’s increasingly frantic pants resound throughout the bedroom, and when Magnus’ scalding tongue glosses around the fingers filling him up, Alec is on the verge of combusting.

“Magnus!” he howls, vibrant need and hunger adhering to the exclamation.

His ringing ears detect the rumble of Magnus’ answering chuckle, the warlock sounding utterly delighted at having broken Alec apart into fragile, overwrought fragments. But the Shadowhunter is undoubtedly certain his boyfriend will slowly and surely piece him back together again afterwards, with gentle kisses and calming endearments.

“Please, _please,_ ” Alec implores, just shy of hysterical. “Let me ride you now.”

Rough, sticky hands manhandle Alec up onto his knees and Magnus slips easily around him to settle down on top of the flurry of lavishly plump pillows. He looks striking laid bare against the simple black sheets, beautiful cinnamon coloured skin decorated in a sprinkling of sweat, otherworldly golden eyes blazing with lust.

Alec forgets the fact that they are mid-sex, just for a moment, his ravenous gaze completely trained on Magnus’ pliant body, devouring the fine tremors of excitement rippling through his long, lean limbs and Alec wishes his eyes never had to leave the warlock.

“Sweetheart?” Magnus whispers into the veil of tranquillity that has settled over the room.

Blinking hurriedly, trying to focus his foggy, stunned brain back on the situation at present, Alec smiles soft and lovingly at Magnus. “You are so fucking beautiful, babe.”

Magnus’ mouth flutters open, his lips slack with awe and he skirts a tender thumb under Alec’s eye. “I do love you, Alec.”

“I love you too,” Alec beams, words dusted over his boyfriend’s forehead before he seals them into his skin with a longing kiss. 

One of Magnus’ hands sweeps downs down the contours of Alec’s spine to rest in the hollow at the bottom of his back, rubbing at the sweat settled there and goose bumps flare up all over Alec’s skin. Magnus tugs the Shadowhunter into a heated, electrifying embrace, slick lips sliding against one another, unyielding and sloppy, their tongues swirling together in a frenzied tangle. When Magnus sucks Alec’s bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling delicately at the plump flesh, Alec is quickly reminded of his throbbing length slapping against his abs. He needs Magnus’ cock inside him _hours_ ago.

Manoeuvring his lanky, uncoordinated body over Magnus, knees bracketing the warlock’s slender hips, Alec reaches back to tentatively seize Magnus’ stiff, weeping dick with greedy fingers. Magnus groans, velvety and deep, his hands clamping around Alec’s hips with an urgency that Alec mirrors as he positions himself over Magnus’ cock. Breathing in deep through his nose, so he can alleviate some of the fiery tension coiled around his muscles, Alec begins to gradually edge himself down Magnus’ length, exhaling unsteadily, rasping red tracks down Magnus’ pecs with his nails. His hole encompasses inch after glorious inch, splitting him open and Alec feels completely raw and torn apart when he finally settles his ass against Magnus’ hips. 

“Fuck,” they both hiss through tightly clenched teeth, breaths stuttering out in unison. 

Alec relishes the blissful ache between his thighs. He shifts lightly, drawing out the addictive, heady burn of the stretch and feels as if his body has been turned inside out. Magnus is vibrating with wild arousal underneath him, his limbs taut and strained with the overwhelming need to thrust up into Alec’ tight ass. There is an expression of vibrant astonishment smudged across his face and Alec has to clutch at Magnus’ chest with his large hands in order to ground himself.

There’s a filthy moan lodged in Alec’s throat and it bursts free when he starts to ride Magnus with barely contained control. He rolls his hips down, unremitting and gaining in speed as Magnus sighs in complete content, his fingers bruising Alec’s ivory skin possessively. Alec shudders at the promise of those marks lingering on his body; certain he will press and push the pad of his thumb into the purple swells when he’s all alone in the hushed cloak of night, and they will still tingle pleasantly, reminding Alec of this.

“So unbelievably tight, ” Magnus’ whine is wrenched from somewhere deep inside of him. “Fuck, always so tight.”

“Yeah, _God,_ you feel amazing, Mags,” Alec breathes, his throat constricting around _more, more, more!_

He continues to grind down onto Magnus’ cock with vehement heat coursing through him, the swollen head pistons straight into his prostate, hard and meticulous, and Magnus’ name tumbles from his lips over and over again. Magnus releases a harsh whimper, eyes crinkling shut, as if the sight of Alec bouncing eager and desperate on his cock is too much for him to witness.

After a while, Alec’s thighs begin to tremble, gentle quivers rippling through his muscles from the force of his exertions and he collapses forward onto Magnus’ chest as his bones dissolve into dust. Magnus spreads his knees wider, feet planted firm into the mattress and fucks up into Alec, rough and fast and everything Alec craves. The extravagant oak bed frame creaks and protests under the power of Magnus’ thrusts, grazing the wall occasionally with meek bumps and Alec silently thanks the warlock’s gift for sound proofing spells.

Restless hips rock and push backwards to meet the warlock’s sharp thrusts, a ruined groan melts into Magnus’ chest as the angle allows Alec’s prostate to be struck again and again with deadly precision. It is utterly euphoric, blindingly exquisite and Alec feels like sobbing wet and uncontrollable into the heat of Magnus’ neck.

Their mouths manage to find each other again, delicious sweeps of tongue, sucking and slurping, their laboured pants echoing off the walls. Magnus’ fingers dig deep and determined into the small of Alec’s back, his pace becoming erratic, frenzied with pure, unrestrained need, and Alec’s skin sizzles as his cock drags along the warlock’s abs, painting them with sleek smears of precome. He’s leaking everywhere, feels so wet, so _filthy_ , and his toes begin to clench and twitch with his impending orgasm.

Magnus seems to sense how close Alec is, that he’s teetering on the razor thin edge, so his nimble fingers envelope Alec’s dick in a delightfully firm grip. He jerks at the length a little softer than the rapid, vigorous collision of their bodies and Magnus divulges just how _hot, tight, perfect_ Alec is into the sharp line of his jaw. Alec mewls, beautifully wrecked, his eyes fluttering shut as he comes, messy and intense all over Magnus’ fist. Devastating waves of pleasure surge through him, hands grasping roughly at Magnus’ shoulders as delicate sobs wrack through Alec’s body, every single nerve ending feeling raw and exposed. 

Mercilessly, Magnus continues to thrust inside Alec’s hole, hips untamed and desperate, and he latches his teeth onto the vulnerable skin of the Shadowhunter’s neck as the heat inside him crests and he spills fiercely into Alec. The warlock releases a keening groan, the low sound resonating through Alec and they both tremble as the aftershocks of their orgasms pulsate through them. Alec can faintly make out slurred endearments stamped into his sweaty skin, but the world is too hazy around him and blood is coursing through his veins, fast and chaotic, ringing loud in his ears.

However, he moans in displeasure when Magnus eases his softening cock out of Alec’s pleasantly sore and abused hole, but he quickly forgets that when the warlock seals his mouth, hot and possessive, over Alec’s with a pleased sigh. It isn’t really a kiss, merely a quiet, languid brush of lips and exchanging of weak, drowsy breaths. But it’s altogether perfect and everything that they both love.

Soon, they’ll doze off for a while in a state of warm tranquillity, until either warlock or Shadowhunter becomes fidgety with simmering arousal, grinding stirring cocks against bare skin and they’ll start all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave comments and tell me what you thought, i really appreciate it :)


End file.
